family reunion
by muic4eva
Summary: archer finds his family
1. Chapter 1

A/N: have you ever wounderd what would happen if archers parrents hadn't died and he had siblings. (charecters that i have made up will have a ***** by them.)

**chapter one, sophie's p.o.v**

Recently i'v heard archer talking about how he is starting to remember his siblings. how he remembers their names, i have no idea but he i know these people i just can't think of how.

"hey so cross what were their names do you remember them." "Ya, their names where Nathan* he wouldbe 19, Braylyn* who would be 18, Zacery would* be... 14, and Emory* would be 10." Then it hit me. "Cross i know them they went to school with me braylyn and i were best friends."

**Archers P.O.V.**

I was shoked my sister is my girlfriends best friend. "Really, do you have her number,can you call her." I wanted to hear her voice again so bad. "Ya hold on a secound." As soph was calling i was freaking out she was taling to my big sister. "Hey braylyn-i know i know sorry okay not what i was calling for, i have this friend he was taken by the eye as a kid and well his name is archer." i could hear lyn screaming on the other side of the phone. "do you want to talk to him, cross take the phone before your sister blows my ear drums out." here it was the moment i finally got to tal to my sister again the moment that i get conected to my family. my whole life is about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating I'm working on it so just hang in there


	3. Chapter 3

"Braylyn."

"Archer,"

I can hear the sob in her voice, and feel the tears competing to my eyes, i haven't cried sense I was 9 so this was a new feeling.

I can see Sophie next to me giving me a worked look I can tell she surprised to see me cry.

"Hey Lyn um... d-do you maybe want to meet up somewhere I can meet all day today."

"Sure um do you want to get something to eat."

"Sure can soph come to."

"Of course."

We decided to eat at applebees.

I realized Sophie had never rode in my truck she seemed impressed with my driving skills.

Once we got there she turned to me and asked "cross you sure about this"

"Of course"

Once we got into the restaurant I saw here right away

"Hey Lyn".


	4. Chapter 4

"Archer."

She practically leaped out of her seat.

I couldn't help it I started crying, at least it was the silent type of tears.

I gave her a huge huge.

"My baby brother your okay."

When I looked over her shoulder I saw a little girl with brown hair.

"Lyn whose that."

" sorry I forgot to mention that I'm babysitting today. This is Emory our youngest sister."

Emory looked so shy I could see the tears in her little eyes.

"Hey em what's up."

"ARCHER, i've missed you so much."

At this point she was bawling and had flung herself at me.

I was still crying.

"Cross, you okay."

"Ya Mercer I'm fine just really happy."

I went over to her and gave her a big hug, I think she could tell that I needed it because she hugged me back.

I saw Lyn looking at use with a question in her eyes.

"Mercer should we tell them."

"Why not, I think Braylyn is already putting it all together."

"Lyn um... Sophie and I are a couple we've been going out for a few months now."

Her eyes light up.

"Really that's amazing arch. I'm so happy for you. Mom and dad said that you can come over if you want.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we got to the house I notice how big the house is its huge out in the country, lug cabin style and three story's tall.

"So our family is country that's cool."

"You know baby brother your girlfriend is country to heck she's even more country than us."

I looked at soph she shook her head yes.

"I didn't tell you cause I wasn't sure what you would think."

"Well I think it's super awesome, do you wear the boots and hats."

"Yea I have a total of maybe six pairs of boots, and fivE hats."

BRAYLYN'S P.O.V

I could tell by the way she acted around him that Sophie really felt comfortable worth archer.

She has a certain look in her eyes, a look of lovE, he has that look to.

I could hear the old beaten up truck coming before I saw it.

Archer must have heard it to becausE he turned around to look at it.

"Nathan still driving that old thing, it's been around sense we were kids."

"Yup old reliable."

Next thing I new I heard the Klink clunk of the old truck dying and Nate swearing.

"Here let me help" archer was going over to help push the text of the way.

ARCHER'S P.O.V

I got over to helP push and noticed that nate and I look a lot alike.

"Thanks it keeps on stoping."

"I now a spell that can fix it completely I can try it if you want."

He looked at me with shock, "Archer."

"Hey nate what's up."


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

please R&amp;R it would mean alot


	7. Chapter 6

Nate looked surprised to see me.

I noticed that their was also a a kid in the truck that had the same brown black hair. He must be zacery the 14 year old.

Sophies pov

Once we got inside we decided to go up to my spare room that I use here.

" Archer wait in the hallway I'm going to change."

"Mercer that's not fair to tell a guy that your going to change thin not let them stay to watch."

I just rolled my eyes at him and pushed him out of the room.

Once I got out he was sitting on the ground making his magic spark between his fingers.

He looked up I had put on a long sleeved white shirt and dark washed jeans with my dark brown boots.

"You look beautiful as always."

I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks.

Some how he always made me feel like the most beautiful person in the world.

Once we got down stairs where every body else was archer snaped his fingers and his outfit changed to a light gray t-shirt dark wash jeans and a pair of black boots.

Every one was looking at him in aww of his powers.

"That was awesome." Said Braylyn

I remember being surprised by them to.

At this point he was sparking his magic between his fingers again I tHink it's because of all of the attention he is getting.

I went over to Braylyn and whispered "he does that when he's bored, or he's uncomfortable.

She seemed to get the point.

"Hey what does everybody want to eat"

Of course everybody choose pizza hands down. (Who wouldn't am I right㇮9)

Braylyn's P.O.V.

I am so happy to have my little brother back home he looks so much different though I mean here was chubby as a baby and scrawny as a kid, now he looks great I don't know weather it's from living with the eye out what but he does look good, he's most likely the school heart throb.

I noticed he was toying around with a leather bracelet on his wrist

It looks really cool one of those braided black leather kind

He must have seen me looking at it because he said,

"My mentor Simon have it to me he was more of a father to me I guess."

He sounded heart broken

Sophie must have heard it in his voice to because she went over to him with two pieces I'd pizza on her plate ands sat, hee took one piece.

She must really like him because I've never seen her willingly give up a piece of her pizza.

When I looked closer I could see that they where holding hands.

I could see him gently stroking her palm.

It is so cool to see my little brother with a girl friend

Once we were done eating we started to clean up when we heard the garage door open and close the next thing you see is my parents hugging my brother and him hugging them back

"Hey kiddo how you doin" my dad said as if archer had never left at all.

"We have allot of catching up to do don't we archer."


	8. authors note important

What would y'all think if sophie played a sport


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the feedback I will get started right away


	10. Chapter 10

30 minutes later

Archer's pov

We are all sitting on the couch having a great time, I am insanely happy to be home but I am still very nervous I think Sophie can tell she hasn't left my side all night, it definitely helps.

Suddenly my mom said "Sophie, Braylyn, you need to get to bed you have soccer practice in the morning."

"Ugh, fine, coach will have our butts if we're tired." Said Sophie.

I was shocked I had no clue that soph was in a sport.

She has seen my look of shock I can tell she looks scared.

"Soph why do you look like your scared."

" Oh I don't know cross, maybe because I kind-of am, I mean I've never told you before because I thought maybe you wouldn't like me anymore."

I stopped and just kissed her right there, " Sophie I could never ever think anything like that... it's actually really cool I mean I never thought I would get a girl friend that is in a sport."

She looked at me in complete disbelief and kissed me back.

All off the sudden Braylyn came around the corner with a camera in her hand and took a really quick picture of us mid kiss, not that it was a bad thing.

"Bray, really." Said Sophie

All she said was yup and then ran off

We got to Sophie's room and I was getting ready to go to my own when soph pulled me back, " it's open practice tomorrow if you want to come."

"I would love to Mercer."

I went to my room but got stopped by my dad.

"You and Sophie are really close huh."

"Yah were a couple we've been going out like a year she's an amazing person I don't know where I would be without her." I could feel my lips turning into a smile.

My dad couldn't have looked happier.

" You know I look at Sophie as a daughter I always hopped she would find the right guy and I think she has."


End file.
